the_ultimate_winnerfandomcom-20200215-history
Catapult Science Theater 3000
'''Catapult Science Theater 3000 '''is the fifth episode of The Ultimate Winner. Synopsis Elimination Borex announces that Soap Bar, Hanger, and Pier Luigi were the only contestants to get votes before saying that Soap Bar was safe with one vote. Hanger then goes off on a long rant about how the viewers should like him, then Borex says that either Hanger or Pier Luigi would be eliminated. Just a moment later, Pier Luigi is declared eliminated with 3 votes, and then he says that team captains are too important to be eliminated so early. There is a caption in the grass saying Pier Luigi is Boris' least favorite character. Pier Luigi is scared by the durian, and then he is eaten after asking Parmaball to save him. After the elimination, Parmaball takes control of the team and kindly shares it with Hanger. Challenge The challenge is announced to be building a catapult. Borex starts the challenge immediately, and every member of The Grand Order Of Parma except for Light Cap and Quarter argue about what they should do. (the first "So, I think we should do this!") Quarter suddenly appears telling everyone to be quiet and that they should build a cat-apult. Hanger is then shown carrying two cats, one of whom is John. Buzzer asks Treadmill if the World Ending Winners can use her as the base of their catapult, to which she responds excitedly. Twenty-five minutes later, Soap Bar is shown asking Hanger and Quarter how their team's catapult looks. Hanger and Quarter both say they like it but are both concerned that the team hammered Nail into the catapult for support. They are both appalled at Life Preserver when Nail shouts that she had the idea to hammer her into the catapult. Quarter asks why the catapult was rushed, as they had forty-five minutes left. Soap Bar says that he and Hanger will find out. Then, Rose Quartz, Life Preserver, and Green Tea chant about how they're going to paint the catapult pink with effort, but this chant is interrupted with Green Tea falling over and saying woopsipydoop for the first time. Rose Quartz sighs and tells the other girls to try again. Forty-five minutes later, Borex announces that time is up and it is time to test the catapults. The Grand Order Of Parma's catapult is shown to have the entire build (including Nail and the two cats) painted pink. As for the World Ending Winners, Treadmill is shown holding Mr. Sardmen under a platform where the contestant would sit. Borex says the World Ending Winners' catapult is an interesting idea, and The Grand Order Of Parma's is just embarrassing. After that, Pierogi and Gourdy decide to represent their teams as the test items to be launched. They are both launched, but one of the cats hits the other cat, John, and he goes flying along with Pierogi and Gourdy. Ulysses S. Grant, the 18th president of the United States, suddenly appears and announces that he will be joining the race. John, in awe, starts falling and lands on top of the famous general. They both scream. A shocked Pierogi also starts losing speed and falls quickly, landing on John and President Grant. Grant yells at John and Pierogi to get off him. Gourdy then lands a little to the right of John, Pierogi, and Grant, winning for his team for going the farthest distance. Borex announces that The Grand Order Of Parma had lost again, to which Hanger complains. Rose Quartz, Life Preserver, and Green Tea say "At least it was pink!" in response to him. Parmaball then says "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again!" to keep the team's spirits up. The voting screen is shown, and the episode ends. Category:Episodes